


Aftermath

by Rikerbabe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Multi, resignation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: The story of how Hannibal comes to realization that Will framed him for the horrific murders and how he must piece his life back together after the fall off of the cliff. Now paralyzed, will Hannibal be able to continue living or will he try to find a way to end his suffering? Dr. Rachael Wright who is tending to him tries to help him recover from his life altering injury, but will she be able to help him overcome the issues facing him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of what really happened after Will pulled Hannibal off the cliff at the end of the third and final (?) season of "Hannibal". What if Will was the true murderer and was just using Hannibal to placate his guilty feelings? We also find out that Bedelia was just using Hannibal as a study for a paper she was thinking of writing about the workings of the criminal mind. Jack Crawford is torn between covering up for the FBI and doing what's right for Hannibal. Dr. Rachael Wright is introduced as someone who is fighting for our good Doctor and wanting Jack to clear his name.  
> *******************************************************************************************************  
> Hannibal wakes up six weeks after the fall and finds he can't move. Rachael informs him that he's been in an induced coma for six weeks and is paralyzed. She and Jack have an exchange over what the bureau must do, now that Will practically confessed as to being the murderer through his actions.  
> She slowly start adjusting Hannibal to the reality of his injury at the hands of Will Graham.

Hannibal woke to the sound of someone talking in a low voice. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was in a hospital room and had numerous tubes and wires attached to him. His throat was raspy and he tried to talk, but hardly a sound came out. There was a movement to his right and a face came into view. Rachael leaned over him and gave a faint smile. "Dr. Lector? Shh..don't try to talk just now. We just removed your breathing tube and it will be a day or so before you can talk. You took a bad spill over the cliff and were very lucky to have lived. They stabilized you and brought you to Baltimore General Hospital. The other man with you, he didn't make it. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Hannibal just shook his head, shocked at the news that Will Graham had died and not him. Rachael continued "The FBI has dropped the case against you. It seems that there was someone else who had committed the horrific murders that you were blamed for. Will Graham had somehow manipulated the evidence to make you the guilty party. They still don't know who was doing the killings. He somehow convinced Jack Crawford that you were the only one who could have done the murders." Hannibal closed his eyes and thought back to what Will had been trying to tell him, that he _had_ to sacrifice Hannibal in order to clear his guilty conscience. He opened his eyes to find that Rachael was still there, watching him and being concerned for his well being. Her touch was soothing and there was a brief movement as she gently inserted a needle into one of the ports in his hand. "This will help you sleep, Dr. Lector. Just rest...I'll be back in the morning to see you, OK?" Nodding, Hannibal felt the heat of the sedative and he tried to fight it, but gave in to it's warm embrace. Rachael stayed until she was sure he was asleep and then left his room, puzzled as to why he had been injured by Will Graham.

Jack Crawford saw her come out of Lector's room and grimaced. He had been duped in a way by Will into believing Lector did all of those murders. Will didn't leave any reason as to why he did that, but Jack had made the connection that by using Hannibal as a form of bait, the real killer could be brought out of hiding. But how could he apologize to Lector and give him his life as a Psychiatrist back? All of Baltimore was now against him, and his practice was closed possibly for good. Hell, even the FBI owed him a full apology and possibly more. But Jack was more concerned for Hannibal's sake than anything about FBI and it's reputation. Will had destroyed Lector's, and for what reason or purpose? That would be something for the others to figure out. Right now, Hannibal was Jack's concern. Rachael walked up to where he was standing, and took a deep breath. "We took his breathing tube out, and he's asleep. We're not sure of his spinal injury, there's to be a few more tests and another CAT scan tomorrow afternoon. I'm hopeful that this is just a temporary swelling of the spinal canal and there's no permanent damage. If you don't mind me asking, Agent Crawford...Just what in the hell was Dr. Lector and Agent Graham doing on that cliff?" Jack shook his head and leaned against the wall. "I don't know, I really don't know. All I was told was that Will and Hannibal had enticed Francis to come out of hiding and in the aftermath, Will plunged off the cliff taking Lector with him. It was crazy, mad and stupid for Will to do it. I had been taken off the case and told to stay away from Hannibal and Will. There was no way that I could have prevented this from happening. Believe me, Doctor... if I could have stopped Will, I would have done it. Now one is dead and the other is possibly paralyzed for life. That's the fault of the FBI, and Will.....Damn him!" With that, Jack pushed himself off the wall and headed back down the corridor leaving Rachael confused. She shook her head and went to log the medicine in Hannibal's chart. After being the one that the Bureau always asked for, they usually told her enough to satisfy her curiosity and for the hospital with their damn records. Rachael not only was a very good doctor, her family had helped form the bureau long ago and was a "shadow" member. That meant her grandfather, father and now Rachael was the only doctor on the staff any agent who got hurt was seen by. She was at the agency's beck and call around the clock and was double paid for her work.

Hours went by and Hannibal woke to the sound of someone in the room. He found that he couldn't move any part of his body and for a brief moment, was truly afraid. Glancing up, he saw Rachael's face and relaxed seeing that it was only her. "Dr. Lector? It's only me, Rachael. We have to get you ready for another CAT scan this morning. I'm hoping that this paralysis is only temporary and we can start you on physical therapy, so you can start walking again. Are you in any pain?" She asked, leaning over him. He shook his head and tried to talk, but he couldn't. Rachael smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder, a rather tender touch. "OK....They will be here for you in another few minuets. Do you remember anything about falling off the cliff?" He shook his head and she frowned slightly. "That's alright...your memory is a bit fuzzy from the pain medications and also from being in a induced coma for about six weeks. It'll come back to you, please don't worry." She looked up and saw the team had arrived for him. "They're here for your test..I'll see you when they bring you back, Dr. Lector." Disappearing from his view, he closed his eyes as the team prepared to move him onto another stretcher for the test. Hannibal fell into a deep dream, reliving the last few moments that he did clearly remember right before Will had pulled him over the edge of the cliff. He remembered Will whispering to him "I'm sorry, Hannibal...." before they hit the water and the rocks below. The water had been so cold, it shocked his system and brought his heart rate down to a very dangerous level the paramedics almost couldn't find a heartbeat.

He opened his eyes as they were moving him down the corridor back to his room, and heard Rachael talking with someone who sounded like Jack Crawford. They were discussing what to do about him and she was adamant that he remain here in the hospital under her strict care. Jack relented and they fell silent as he was wheeled past the conference room where they were talking. Jack watched as he was being returned to his room and sighed softly. "What do I tell him, 'Sorry that you were investigated and thrown into the Institute for the Criminally Insane for three years...here's your life back'?" He turned to Rachael and glared at her. Rachael shook her head and leaned against the conference table, watching Jack. "I'm not the one in authority to do that, nor are you. You're bosses are the ones who need to make the formal apology to him. _They_ are the ones who decided to pin everything on Dr. Lector. The media, the mayor... hell...even the Governor was screaming for him to be charged. They wanted this to be swept under the rug, have an innocent man charged so they could get back to doing whatever the hell they was doing. Our government in action....action of the wrong kind. You _do_ know he can sue not only the FBI, but the state of Maryland for what's happened? Talk about a political mess...." She said, seeing that Jack understood her. "I know, Doc....believe me, I know" Jack replied, rubbing his hand over his face. Rachael smiled and moved to the doorway. "Excuse me, but I have to check in on Dr. Lector." Walking out of the room, she headed down the corridor and stopped briefly at the nurse's station to retrieve his chart. She continued down and knocked on the doorframe to his room, walking in and shutting the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal come the realize that his condition is permanent and informs Rachael that he wishes to be allowed to die, rather than live in a shell. Rachael refuses and a gradual friendship starts to form between them. She is also frustrated that the drugs that might help him, is not available to the hospital. Hannibal dreams of the fateful fall with Will and wakes from his sleep now aware that both Bedelia and Will had used him. Rachael starts to gather more information on what happened, but needs more from Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK....this should start to get interesting from now on. Rachael starts to dig further for anything to help Hannibal get to a semi-normal state. What is Bedelia hiding? What else does Jack knows or doesn't know? What will finally happen to Hannibal? Stay tuned dear readers....

_**Paralyzed**_ Hannibal kept hearing the word over and over in his mind. What use was he now to anyone, other than a source of gossip and innuendo? He knew he could never practice Psychiatry again. Everyone believed he was the infamous "Chesapeake Ripper". Which made things worse for him in Baltimore. Hannibal had nowhere to go to, his family in Lithuania refused to admit he was one of them and a return to Florence was out of the question. For a few brief moments, he felt like one of his patients and it shook him to the core. All of his years in training had never prepared him for this role reversal which was now facing him. He would be dependent on someone to feed him, bathe him. The thought of him being at the mercy of someone else for his most basic needs was exceptionally frightening to him. He had always been in control but now was facing the possibility and probability _he_ would be the one who wasn't in control any longer. Rachael watched him as he laid there, her eyes noting the momentary panic and fear playing across his face. She knew he would have to be strong for what may lay ahead for him in the coming days. If her fears proved to be correct, he would never leave the hospital walking under his own power.

Hannibal tried to move his hands, but found he couldn't. A tear slipped down his cheek as the realization struck him, he was unable to move. His future looked exceedingly bleak and dismal, which Rachael didn't like. Here was one of the best Psychiatrists in Baltimore, much less Maryland and in a difficult situation. She moved closer to his bed and smiled, hoping he didn't know she saw the tear. "Dr. Lector? It's me, Rachael. Are you in any pain at the moment?" Hoping to get a verbal response, she leafed through his fairly large file. "No." Came his slightly hoarse reply, faint but steady. "That's good. The test did show that the swelling is going down a bit. Can you squeeze my finger?" She slipped her finger under his right hand and waited. Hannibal concentrated on his hand, but couldn't move it. "Take your time. Try again." Rachael said, a slight frown on her face. He tried again, but failed to move his hand. Blinking hard he whispered "I can't." Concern flooded Rachael's face, as she watched him. 

She removed her hand and turned back to his chart, trying to find an answer. "I can prescribe some methylprednisolone, it will help with the inflammation. I'll talk with one of our Spinal surgeons to see if there's anything else we can do." Rachael said, glancing back at him. He stared at the ceiling, seemingly not hearing what she was saying. To squeeze her finger was a basic test and he couldn't do it. It only confirmed the condition was permanent. He was now totally helpless and dependent on others. This was something he never thought would happen. She leafed through the file, hoping she overlooked something. Checking the other test results, Rachael shook her head. The MRI seemingly was confirming the worst, Hannibal would never walk again. She thought of other tests they could run, medications to try but nothing would change the fact. They would just be confirming what the previous tests had shown. "Dr. Wright?" Hannibal whispered, his voice faint. "Yes?" She replied, leaning down so he could see her better. "Let me die. Just please let me die." He said, staring into her green eyes. 

"I can't, Dr. Lector. You have to try and recover even the most basic functions. I would be breaking my oath as a doctor if I allowed you to die." Rachael replied, her own voice soft. "Please. I can't continue like this, to be helpless. I just _can't_." Hannibal whispered, his eyes showing the uncertainty and fear he felt. Rachael was quiet for a few moments, her eyes mirroring the same emotions. "Understand, I will do _everything_ I can to get you better. But you must help me. If you don't, then I can't do you any good. You and I have to work together on this, you have to trust me. I've never given up on a patient before and I'm not going to start now." She straightened up and smiled. "I don't want you to give up either. For what I know about you, you're a fighter. And please call me Rachael." Hannibal gave her a small smile. "Call me Hannibal,then. Dr. Lector is too formal." He whispered, his voice soft. "Good. I'll go and let you get some rest. We'll talk later about starting a physical and occupational therapy program." She laid her hand on his and then walked out. He closed his eyes and dreamed of Florence and once again waltzing with Rachael as his dance partner.

Rachael shook her head and made her way to the nurse's station. There had to be something that would help Hannibal, but what was it? There have been work on using stem cells, but she doubted it would help. The hospital was one of the finest in the United States, but lacked the research funding for it. That was one of the things she hated. All of this new research and the hospital had no money. "Why am I still a doctor? I have to beg and plead for certain medications for patients, it's maddening!" She grumbled to herself, angry there might be nothing she could do for him. Thankfully, the station was empty of the nurses and she was allowed a moment to silently shed a few tears. Wiping them away, she logged in the request for a therapist to assess Hannibal. Rachael felt like she had failed him, and vowed not to fail him again.

Hannibal dreamed of Will and the fall from the cliff again. He didn't want to remember any of it, knowing it led him to where he was now. Paralyzed and ruined, with no where and no one to turn to. But, there was Rachael who was committed to helping him recover. And then there was Jack Crawford, who would be blamed, but he had been taken off the case by his bosses. The FBI was more to blame than Jack was. They had allowed Will to carry out his insane plan, knowing Will would kill him as well. His dream shifted to Bedelia, and for a moment he was back in Florence with her. She had manipulated him and used him to further her own plans. Hannibal woke to a darkened room and whispered "You betrayed me for the last time, Bedelia." There was a slight movement and Rachael came into view. "Hannibal?" She asked, a confused expression on her lovely face. He smiled a gentle smile. "Someone who used and betrayed me, Rachael." Nodding, she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Rest, there's a therapist who will be here in the morning." He closed his eyes and she relaxed, knowing more than what Jack had been able to tell her before. Rachael went back to the visitor's chair and sat, keeping a vigil on Hannibal. Making a note in her notebook, she would check on this Bedelia in the FBI records tomorrow. There had to be more than what had been told to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tries to find out more on what happened at the Cliff, but is thwarted by the lack of reports filed. Meanwhile, Rachael is supervising the therapist's initial evaluation of Hannibal for therapy. Hannibal doesn't resist, but is uncommunicative. She fears that he will resist any attempt for rehab and insist that he be allowed to die. Jack comes across an interesting file on Bedelia and considers further investigation on her to see if there's anything else.
> 
> Rachael and the therapist discuss his treatment plan and decide to get him into a wheelchair as soon as possible. When the subject of a caretaker arises, She informs the therapist that she will be his caretaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...plot slightly thickens here.. Rachael and Hannibal do become a bit closer and Jack is still hunting down the truth. Nice, huh? 
> 
> Comments, etc welcomed!

Jack Crawford couldn't sleep anymore and he sat in the living room. His thoughts went to Hannibal and what the Bureau had done to him. In their eagerness to solve the murders, they had blamed Hannibal. But the real killer had been Will and the authorities knew it. Now Hannibal was paralyzed and the FBI was to blame. Jack had questioned Will's motives and the higher ups had removed him from the case. "Damn Will...damn the FBI. I won't let them hurt Hannibal any longer." He said, staring into the darkness. "They've ruined someone who was convenient for them. No longer." There came the chime of his late wife's mantle clock and he knew it would be just about dawn soon. Rising from the chair, he went into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. He would be talking with the FBI about Hannibal.

Rachael woke to a stiff neck and she stretched. Getting up, she quietly walked to Hannibal's bed. Noting he was still asleep, she smiled. At least he was getting some rest, because the therapist was coming in soon. The evaluation was necessary, so the proper therapy could start. Rachael would oversee it, and be there for each session. He would resist, she knew but he had to have therapy. The longer he went without, the worse it would become. There was a slight cough and she smiled at Hannibal. "Good Morning, Hannibal." He smiled his soft smile and didn't say anything. Rachael walked to the windows and partially opened the blinds. A gentle splash of light came into the room and she blinked twice. Turning back to Hannibal, she paused. How he would react to the therapy was a troubling thought. The first thing will be to get him out of the bed and into a wheelchair. Then start trying to get his hands moving again. "He'll be lucky to get out of that bed." She thought as she watched him. 

The nurses were good at checking him for possible bed sores, which concerned Rachael. His body couldn't handle something that was insignificant to some. If there was one that went undetected, it would start an infection he wouldn't be able to cope with. The thought of having him further compromised worried her. "Rachael?" "Yes, Hannibal?" He paused and whispered. "I'm sorry about yesterday. This is all so strange to me." Rachael shook her head. "Don't worry. I've heard that from so many other patients. You have a right to be frightened. That's natural for you to feel. I'm just glad that you have realized there is a future." "Then will you help me? There's no one left for me to trust anymore." Hannibal replied watching the light play on the ceiling. "Yes, Hannibal. I'll be overseeing your therapy and helping you in any way I can." There was a slight pause as she watched him. "Consider me your friend as well as your doctor. I know that this is hard on you. I'm here and always will be." Rachael saw a flicker of hope on his face.

Jack ate a quick breakfast and left for the Bureau. He was determined to find some justice, any justice for Hannibal. The drive was uneventful to the FBI compound and he knew that it would be a fight. Jack was known for getting results, but he wondered if he would be able to for Hannibal. His walk into the building was uneventful, but there were those who noticed his arrival. A few quickly turned and walked in a different direction, avoiding him. That didn't matter to Jack right now. All he wanted was answers and he would get them. Hannibal's future rested with what he could find within the Bureau's files. And Jack wanted to finally be at peace with himself, over the mess that Will Graham had left behind. That was the thing he wanted to lay to rest most of all. There were so many questions as to why Will did it, but the reasons weren't so clear. His office was coming into view and he went inside. The office was darkened and his desk littered with files. Opening the window's blinds, he started leafing through the files for information. 

Three hours and at least five cups of coffee later, he found a rather thin file on Bedelia Du Maurier. She had been Hannibal's Psychiatrist. There wasn't much on her, but she couldn't be found anywhere. Jack made a note to see if there was some way to track her down. He had to talk to her about what went on with Hannibal's sessions. There had to be a clue with her, if he could only find her. Jack put her file on a growing pile and started reading the next one. The report on Hannibal's capture in Florence didn't shed much light on what he wanted to know. Tossing that one aside, he leaned back in his chair and thought on the situation. Something happened in Florence after he and Will had been caught by those mercenaries. Will didn't say much and that bothered Jack. He had been open with Jack before, but this time he kept information from him. The question was why? What did Will know that he refused to tell Jack? Rubbing his eyes, Jack returned to the pile of files and started reading again.

At the hospital, Rachael was watching the therapist as she began to evaluate Hannibal for therapy. He didn't say much, but stayed quiet for the three hours it had taken. After she had finished, Rachael was suddenly tired and knew Hannibal was as well. Motioning for Sara to the hall, she leaned over him and smiled. "You rest now, Hannibal. I'll be back in about an hour to see you. OK?" Hannibal smiled and closed his eyes. She and Sara went to the conference room and sat. "What do you think? Can we get him at least into a chair or do you suggest we wait another twenty four to forty eight hours?" Rachael asked. Sara nodded and glanced at her notes. "I'd like to try this afternoon. He's been in bed for over six weeks, and the nurses have turned him. That's good as no pressure sores have formed. But he needs to be in an upright position. As you and I have agreed on, he has a greater chance for Pneumonia and other respiratory infections. The tests shows minimal damage to his bowel and bladder nerves. That's a plus for him. He gets a UTI, that's a problem. Also he has no problems with breathing, so he won't need to have a respirator. Cardiac functions are acceptable. We can then start seeing about getting some function in his hands, if possible." Rachael was hopeful after Sara's report. 

"But there's no way he will be able to leave the hospital for at least six to eight weeks. A caregiver will have to be found and trained. As what I'm led to understand, he has no one in Baltimore." Sara said, closing her file on him and glancing at Rachael. "Yes he does, Sara. Me." Rachael replied. "I can become his caregiver, no training required here." A smile came to Sara. "Yes, as his doctor and friend. I think you'll do quite nicely." With that, the two began to discuss his treatment schedule and the kinds of therapy needed.

Jack finally finished the files and cleared his desk. He kept the one on Bedelia and thought about her. She had been one of the best psychiatrists before Hannibal arrived but retired from seeing patients. There had been talk she was researching serial killers and that got Jack to thinking. What if she and Will had manipulated Hannibal for their own reasons? It would make sense to Bedelia. Here was a serial killer that she could study closely. But why didn't she also study Will? That was a troubling thought to him. "Unless she and Will had an agreement. To use Hannibal in order for what?" He thought out loud. Swiveling his chair around, he stared out the window. The more he was digging to find an answer, the more murky it became. The key laid with Bedelia, but where was she? What was she hiding? Jack thought for a moment, and realized the question may never be answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the hospital, Hannibal is finally put into a wheelchair in order to get him used to it. Something more than friendship is starting to grow between him and Rachael. Rachael didn't tell him of the call from Bedelia in order not to upset him. Jack gets a call from her about Bedelia returning from Florence. Bedelia packs for her return and somehow knows that her time has ran out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah....the sounds of a romance blossoming....Thought it would be a nice twist...Will it last is the next question you may ask...but you have to keep reading to find that part out...

Bedelia woke in Florence, with Hannibal on her mind. She rose from what had been their bed and walked to the window. The sky was grey and dark clouds were on the far horizon. Much like what was in her mind and heart. She felt guilty at what she'd done, but there was no going back now. Turning, she regarded what she would take with her on the flight. Word had come back to her Hannibal had survived and was now paralysed. Will had died, taking her secret with him about Hannibal. Bedelia had to see Hannibal and try to explain everything. Jack Crawford would no doubt be looking for her as well. She didn't want to confront Jack but she had to. "Why?" She asked herself. But there was no answer, only silence. Bedelia shook her head and started to pack for the long flight back to Baltimore. Would Hannibal take her back? Somehow she silently doubted it. She then decided to call his home, and letting him know she was returning.

The sky in Baltimore had turned grey with the approaching thunder storm. Rachael had left the hospital and quickly made a trip to Hannibal's home for a few of his things. Packing up what she came for, she saw that there was a message on his answering machine. Hesitating for a moment, she played the message. "Hannibal, it's me Bedelia. You probably are still at the hospital, but I wanted to call and leave this message. I'm returning to Baltimore and want to see you. Will you let me talk to you? I need to explain what happened. I'll see you soon." With that, the message ended. Rachael saved it and shook her head. There was the missing piece that she needed in this mystery. But how to tell Hannibal she was returning? Picking up the overnight bag, Rachael left for the hospital.

As soon as she pulled into her parking space, she took out her phone. Dialing Jack's number, she left a message telling him about Bedelia's return. Now Jack knew she was coming back. Walking back into the building, her thoughts went to Hannibal. The therapist had come back with the wheelchair for him that morning. Hopefully all will go well with the first task. This was getting him into the chair and being comfortable in it. The rest will come in gradual stages, she and Sara agreed upon. So far he had been fed via an IV but today he would be fed his dinner by Rachael. Sara had thought of getting an Aide to help with the feedings, but Rachael insisted she would do it. "I don't mind. I had to do it for my mom, who had ALS along with a stroke." Sara nodded and started writing up the therapy for him. Rachael walked into Hannibal's room and placed the bag on the chair. 

"Hannibal?" She said, leaning over him. Hannibal's eyes fluttered open and he smiled that soft, gentle smile. "Rachael. You've returned. I'm sorry, but I got sleepy." He said as she laid her hand on his. "It was the medication I gave you before leaving. You needed the rest. It's going to be hard from now on." He glanced up at the ceiling. "Yes, I know. But you'll be here, correct? Always?" Came his reply, hoping that she would say yes. "I'm staying, Hannibal. I've told Sara that I can do this. And I can do this." Rachael said, as she watched him slowly digest this. "I'm not going to leave you at the mercy of someone who can't take proper care of you." She straightened up as Sara came into the room with two of the nurses. "They're here to get you out of this bed and into the wheelchair. Is that alright? Understand that if anything needs to be done, either I or the therapist will ask for your permission. You have the right as a patient to refuse what you don't want done. Do you have any questions?" Hannibal whispered a soft "No." to her question.

Rachael stepped out of the way as the nurses shifted the IV stands and lowered the bed to properly move him into the chair. With Sara helping, they managed to get him into it and positioned him properly. Sara then placed the belt across his lap and secured it. The nurses then transferred the IV bags to the small pole on the back of the chair and left the three of them in the room. Sara checked everything and smiled. "OK. You'll be in this chair starting out for about a half hour to forty five minutes at a time until you get used to longer time in it. There will be someone to help get you in it and out of it each time. I'll go and let you get used to it without me hanging around you. Most patients get nervous with me in the room." Sara smiled and left Hannibal alone with Rachael.

"You OK?" She asked, moving closer. Hannibal was finally able to look directly at her and she saw the uncertainty in his eyes. "Tell me what you're feeling. Please." "I'm not sure, Rachael. I feel so..." He said, his eyes dropping to the floor. She knelt down and took his motionless hand in hers. It felt like wax, cold and lifeless. "I'm here for you, Hannibal. I know what the Bureau did to you. I wish I could tell you that everything will be alright. But I can't. There are questions that I have. Questions that you can't answer for me. Only Will and Bedelia can. One is dead and the other one is not here. Jack is trying to find the answers too. I need to know what happened!" She replied in a low voice. Hannibal struggled to move his hand to actually touch her face. She felt a slight movement and looked into his eyes. Taking his hand in hers, she placed his hand on her cheek. Tears in Hannibal's eyes spoke volumes of the pain inside. How he wanted to tell her everything but couldn't. She began to understand why she was brought in on his case. Jack wanted her to protect Hannibal from the Bureau.

"Rachael" was all that Hannibal could whisper. "I know, Hannibal. I know." Taking a big risk, she leaned in and gently kissed him. They broke apart and she placed her forehead against his. "I will never leave you. Remember that." She whispered softly. "I love you, Rachael." came his reply. The tears that he never meant to shed silently slipped down his face as he sat there with her in the gathering darkness of the room. To Hannibal, this was a first for him. Before he had never really and truly _loved_ someone. And now here he was, broken physically and emotionally. But this woman had found a way to foster love in his heart and soul. He then realized that there was one person who really cared for him. That person turned out to be Rachael.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bedelia returns to Baltimore where she is apprehended by the FBI. Jack informs her that Hannibal survived and she asks to see him. Jack tells her that he's in no shape for visitors and that she's to be returned to Italy for prosecution in the murders committed there. After he arrives at the hospital, Hannibal informs Jack that he wants to be left alone by him and the FBI.
> 
> Rachael and Hannibal become a bit more closer, and he tells her that there's no reason to live anymore. She gently tells him that she's there and won't leave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Rachael are getting closer..yes, I know all about the doctor-patient relationship boundaries, but in this case I decided to break 'em..but gently.
> 
> ***Comments, suggestions, rants are accepted!***

Bedelia walked down the terminal and headed towards customs when she saw the agents. Pausing, she took a deep breath and continued to the line. They motioned to a customs agent who approached her. "Dr Du Maurier? Please come with me." Bedelia followed him and the FBI agents surrounded her. They took her to a small room where she found Jack Crawford waiting. Jack didn't bother looking up when the door closed behind her. "Welcome back, Bedelia. Sit down, please. We have much to discuss." He was leafing through a file and ignoring her. "I was expecting someone else. Just not you." She replied, taking the chair across from the simple desk. A female FBI agent took up a position next to the door and Jack glanced up at her. "Who told you I was coming back?" "Hannibal?" Bedelia asked Jack. "No, he didn't. It was a message that you left for him. We then did a search of the flights coming in and found yours." Jack dropped the file on the desk.

Bedelia smiled and said nothing. "You do know that we will be sending you back to Florence to stand trial for at least two murders." Jack stared at her. "The US will not intervene in the extradition back to Italy. That is understood by the Italian Government. You don't have a prayer back in Italy, Bedelia." "I had expected that. What did Hannibal tell you? That I helped him murder two people? That I trusted him completely? What else did he mention or not mention to you?" She said, leaning forward her voice rising in anger. "He's not in a state to tell us anything. I understand that he's paralyzed and will be in the hospital for quite some time. The doctor thinks that he _may_ be released in about three months to a permanent rehab facility for the rest of his life. Thanks to you and Will Graham." Bedelia's eyes flashed the shock she felt for a brief moment. Jack was sure the information would jar her into telling him what he needed to know.

She sat back, trying to understand what he just told her. Will was so sure Hannibal would die in the fall. Her thoughts were suddenly in complete turmoil. Jack sat there watching her as she struggled to compose herself. "I want to see Hannibal, Mr. Crawford. I need to see him." Jack didn't respond for a moment and she feared he would deny her request. "I'll have to check with his doctor. They are trying to rehab him at this time. He may not be able to have any visitors yet." Jack rose and moved around the desk. She glanced up at him as he passed her. He motioned for the agent to open the door and two others came in to question her. Bedelia sank in her chair, regretting the deal she had made with Will. But then a plan formed in her mind, a plan that would get her closer to Hannibal than Jack realized. She hid her smile as the two agents started to ask her about her time in Europe.

After the door closed behind him, Jack shook his head. There was no way he was going to allow Bedelia anywhere near Hannibal. He walked a good distance from the area and called Rachael. He informed her about Bedelia's request and smiled when she told him Hannibal wasn't ready for visitors. Jack told Rachael Bedelia was going to be on the next flight back to Florence under heavy guard. Hannibal would never have to worry about her again. He then hung up and continued walking out of the airport, heading for his car. During the drive back to the hospital, he thought about Bedelia and the mess Will had put them all in. "Damn you Will. The mess you put us all in will take forever to unravel. I trusted you. I believed in you. Then you had to go off and destroy an innocent man's life. And for what? To clear your guilty conscience?" Jack muttered as he drove into the hospital's parking garage. 

Rachael kept an eye on Hannibal as she was working on some paperwork. He sat there in front of the window, his gaze on the slightly grey sky. She wondered what he was thinking, but she needed to know. He had become silent, withdrawn. So not like the Hannibal she had heard about. Rachael quietly got up and walked over to him. She knelt at his side and gently took his hand in hers. "Hannibal?" He smiled gently and said nothing. "Please talk to me. I have to know what you're feeling." Rachael said, concern in her eyes. "I'm lost. I have no where to turn to, no where to go. I've lost everything." He said, his gaze still on the sky. "You've got me. I'm not leaving you." Rachael replied, her voice gentle. "Can you come to trust someone like me? Someone who's accused of horrific things? I have nothing to offer you in return. I am nothing." She closed her eyes, and shook her head. "You _are_ something. I do trust you. What happened to you was so wrong and vile. It shouldn't have happened." Moving to face him, she looked into his eyes. "I'm offering you a chance to start living again. You've done something else, that no one has been able to do. You've won my heart."

Hannibal's gaze shifted and he saw the hope and possibly a future in her eyes. She had everything to offer him, but he was afraid. He thought back to those times he had woken in ICU, where he couldn't talk and there was those gentle eyes. She had been there, in charge of his care. Rachael had never left his side, it seemed and she was still here. Bedelia had never looked at him the way she did now. All Bedelia did was to question his every move, his every thought and try to analyze him in a cold calculating way. But Rachael was different. She was able to see past what he had been accused of. It was reassuring to him. A noise came from the doorway and Rachael glanced up.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting anything?" Jack asked as he walked into the room. Rachael shook her head and smiled. "No. I was just checking on Hannibal." She motioned to a chair near the window and turned the wheelchair around slightly. Hannibal said nothing to Jack as he sat. "I just came from the airport. It seems that Bedelia Du Maurier was returning to Baltimore. She was taken into custody without incident. And she wants to see you, Hannibal." Hannibal said nothing, but Jack could see he didn't want to see Bedelia. "I told her that you were in no shape to see her or anyone else. That shook her up a bit. I've also been trying to find out what the Bureau knew about her and Will. But I haven't found anything yet." Hannibal stirred and gave Jack a tired smile. "Don't do anything on my behalf, Mr. Crawford. All I require now is peace. Peace that you nor the Bureau can ever give me. I've lost my practice, my freedom, everything that I had worked for. Empty words is all that I hear from you and the FBI. I only have one request from you. To be left alone."

Jack sat there watching Hannibal and felt defeated. He had allowed him to be destroyed and there was nothing he could do to change it. He noticed Rachael stood there slightly behind Hannibal's wheelchair. It looked like she was protecting him from any danger which might arise. Nodding, he rose from the chair. "I understand. I'll let my superiors know that you want to be left alone. But they will insist you be compensated somehow." Hannibal glanced to his left and spoke to Rachael. "I'm tired." Rachael moved to his side. "I understand. I'll call the nurses and get you back to bed at once." Jack smiled and walked out of the room. As he passed the nurse's station, two of them headed down the corridor to Hannibal's room. "Damn it. Damn it to hell." He said to himself. He had pushed too hard and now Hannibal was in no mood to talk anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Rachael talk further and he begins to wonder about a life with her. He still is unsure of her acceptance of him and she asks him to tell her about his early life as well as about his sister. Rachael tells him about how she became who she is and the bond between them deepens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah...the fledgeling romance continues....
> 
> But there is a few crises that will rear their ugly heads in the coming chapter (or two)
> 
> Enjoy.....

Rachael and the two nurses got him back into the bed. After checking for any type of sores, she and Hannibal was left alone. The head of the bed was raised and he was able to watch her as she worked on the notes for his chart. Hannibal saw a gentle yet firm strength in her which he had never seen before. She was different from Bedelia in many different ways. He wished that Rachael had come into his life before Bedelia. Glancing up, she smiled at him. "It's almost dinner. Are you hungry?" Hannibal smiled as she rose from the small desk. "Yes. But I assume you are as well. If I wasn't in this state, I would have fixed you a very nice Potage Rossini with Steak a la genevoise. And for dessert, dacquoise." Rachael gently laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "With a fine vintage bordeaux, no doubt. I would have loved it." 

"Rachael, I know that you must have a life outside of this place. I don't want to keep you from it." He started to say. She held up a hand and he stopped. "I don't really. My life IS this place. That's why I became a doctor. My parents died when I was young, so this is my world. You are one of the patients I most care about." Rachael said, reaching out and holding his hand. "I know you don't want to hear it, but they wronged you. You need a voice they will hear. I'm that voice. When there's a problem or an agent gets hurt, they turn to me. Each and every time. I took your case on because of what they allowed to happen to you. I've been fighting for you ever since you were brought in. I'm not going to stop now."

There was a knock on the door and an aide brought in his dinner tray. Rachael brought it over and positioned it so she could feed him. "Sorry about the food. You know hospitals don't have French chefs." She apologized as she began to feed him. "I don't mind. At least I can tell you what needs to be changed." Hannibal replied as he accepted a spoonful of the rather bland looking mashed potatoes. She laughed and he saw the soft blush creep onto her cheeks. His dinner consisted of rather soft foods, which she had recommended. The dinner tonight consisted of mashed potatoes, applesauce, and what looked like pureed meat. Rachael wasn't too sure to serve him the meat. His body was still adapting to the injury and it would take some time before he might be able to have a bit more solid food. "I'll see that you get something a bit better. This I wouldn't want to feed to the hogs on my Great Uncle's farm." Rachael remarked, wiping his chin. He chuckled softly as she removed the tray. "I would agree, and so would your uncle's hogs I imagine." 

"Not really. They would eat almost anything you gave them. I didn't like going there, but had to in the summer. My Aunt sent me there so I could be in fresh air." Rachael came back and sat again on the edge of his bed. He watched her as she sat and smiled. "I grew up in the family castle, in Lithuania. You must have heard that story from Agent Crawford already." She shook her head. "No, I didn't. What was it like? I know that your younger sister died young." Hannibal sighed softly, remembering her and what happened. Rachael watched his face, seeing the different emotions flickering across. "You don't have to tell me, Hannibal." "I know, but in order for you to understand me you must hear her story. That's only logical. Then you will know more about me, if you are still willing to trust me." Hannibal replied, looking into her eyes.

"Tell me about her, Hannibal. I want to hear everything that your willing to share with me. I won't judge you on the past." He smiled and began to tell her of his childhood and of his sister. Rachael sat there as he told of the abuse both he and his sister endured for many years. Their parents had died from Typhoid and left them with an uncle who disliked their father and his wife. He made sure that the two children were denied the majority of their inheritance and often told them of how he would make sure they would never leave the estate. Hannibal paused and Rachael was shocked at the description of the horrific abuse, both mental and sometimes physical he along with his sister endured. After many years of this, the finale to all of this came when he found a caretaker abusing his sister and then killing her. Hannibal went into a rage and killed the worker. He then turned his rage on their uncle and killed him as well. "And then is where I left for the University. I threw myself into my studies, graduating at the head of the class. I left Lithuania and went to Vienna to study further." He said, as Rachael shook her head slightly.

"Hannibal, I'm so sorry. That should never have happened to you or your sister. Was there no other family to care for you?" She asked, trying to comprehend something so terrible. "No. Our mother was an only child. Her parents were too old to take care of a nine year old and a 5 year old at the time. Our father's parents were already dead. We had no other choice." His voice sounded tired and so was she. She gently lowered the head of his bed into a comfortable angle and pulled the covers over him."You rest now. My opinion of you hasn't changed. I'm still here for you." Leaning in, she gently kissed him. Reaching out, she dimmed the lights and retreated to the chair. "Goodnight, Rachael." Hannibal said, as she settled in. "Goodnight Hannibal."

Hannibal listened to the faint noise in the corridor and wondered if things had been any different, would Rachael still feel the same about him? That was the thought on his mind as he pretended to fall asleep, in order for Rachael to cease worrying about him. Sooner or later, she would need her strength to help him and he didn't want her to be unable to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachael contemplates what Hannibal has told her and begins to think of his life outside of the hospital. She is both horrified and saddened by his story of his rather rough upbringing, along with the death of his sister. 
> 
> Hannibal lies awake and thinks about Rachael and reflects on the strength, along with the compassion that she has. He wonders if she would ever end up abandoning him, like the others had. 
> 
> But, unknown to both of them a far greater danger lurks.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **EVIL GRIN**
> 
> Enjoy!

Jack went home and tried to eat something for dinner. His mind kept playing back what Hannibal had told him about being left alone. There was no way that he could just allow him to fade away and be kept under a cloud of suspicion for the rest of his life. Will had used him, but as far as he could tell Jack still had no evidence of the reason why. That would be hard to puzzle out, as Will didn't keep a journal. But he did tell Hannibal things, while he was seeing him for counseling. Jack wasn't sure that the patient doctor confidentiality would hold up if he was forced to ask Hannibal what Will had mentioned in those sessions.

But he wondered if Hannibal would tell him anything. That had him deeply concerned. 

Rachael watched Hannibal sleep, and she was concerned that he was still not telling her everything about the situation on the cliff and it's tragic outcome. She knew that there was other agents there that night, but would have to find them in order to speak with them. But Jack wouldn't be any help, since he had been removed from the investigation and the files were sealed. The agency was protecting Will, but why? What had he done that was so horrible and wrong? This concerned Rachael and she would have to do some leg work in order to find out. But that meant leaving Hannibal's side, and she wasn't too sure that would be practical. He was still very much medically fragile, emotionally as well as physically.

There wasn't really anyone she could trust with his care if she left the hospital for any length of time. Also, he was progressing better than what the therapist wanted and that meant he would be capable to leave the hospital for a more permanent stay. She knew that he had a fine house here in Baltimore and it would have to be redone for his move there. There was so much that she still had to do in order for that to happen. Making a mental note about that, she finally fell asleep.

Hannibal stayed awake, listening to the various sounds in the corridor outside his room and to Rachael's soft breathing. He smiled as he heard her finally fall asleep, wishing that she was next to him. He wondered if she was anything like Bedelia, in her thoughts and movements. His experience with her showed that there was a strong contradiction between them. Bedelia was mysterious and dark, while Rachael was light and open. Hannibal was fascinated by the contrast between these two women. His own mother had been like Bedelia, and his sister had more closely reminded him of Rachael. His sister Mischa had been a happy, cheerful child and he remembered that she loved wildflowers. Mischa would pick them and have a small vase in her room full of them. He would accompany her into the vast fields surrounding their home when she would go and pick them. Hannibal loved to see her happy and to hear her musical laughter but that all ended that tragic day, a day that he could never forget.

But now, his world was dark and would remain so as long as there were those who believed him to be a horrific mass murderer and a cannibal. Rachael was the only one that he could trust, and he hoped that she wouldn't turn against him like Bedelia did. He couldn't imagine living in one of the residential care facilities, those places sterile and cold. They were devoid of warmth, feeling and compassion. Hannibal had been to several in his practice, and he always tried to avoid going to them. He tried to stay awake a bit longer, but the medications that she gave him was finally starting to work. Hannibal finally gave in to their seductive embrace and dreamed of the family estate, with Rachael walking the vast grounds with him hand in hand.

Rachael woke a few hours later and sat up in the chair. She thought she heard someone else in the room with them, but couldn't be sure. The room was semi dark, and for a moment she saw a shadow move next to Hannibal's bed. Quietly, she got up and turned on the room's main light. Bedelia turned and Rachael took a step towards her. "Who let you in this room?" Bedelia smiled and glanced back at Hannibal, who was sleeping. "I came to finish what I started with him. You can't stop me." Rachael noticed the syringe and what appeared to be a rather amber colored fluid in it. "He'll be dead in a few minutes and you'll not be able to stop it." Bedelia then turned towards the IV lines and Rachael moved quickly to stop her. She threw Bedelia against the chair and they struggled for the syringe, with the noise bringing in two orderlies who had been passing in the hall.

The taller one grabbed Bedelia from behind as the other one summoned the hospital security. Rachael checked on Hannibal, who was unconscious. She worried that some of the drug had already been injected into his IV, but found to her relief that wasn't the case. Once the security guards arrived, Bedelia was taken into their custody until the Baltimore police could get her. Rachael and two other nurses checked his IV lines and found nothing wrong. She ordered a complete CBC and toxicology tests to be done, and shook her head. Hannibal was a target for Bedelia and proper precautions would have to be taken. She was left in the room after the others had gone, and pulled out her cell phone. Jack would have to be informed and that it wouldn't be a pleasant call for her to make. As she dialed his number, Rachael wondered if Will was alive after all. This seemed to be something that he would have done. Erase the evidence, get rid of those who would do him harm. Hannibal was the only one who could prove harmful to Will.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is notified of Bedelia's attempt to kill Hannibal and is furious that she escaped his agents. After arriving at the hospital, Rachael informs him that no one is allowed access to Hannibal's records but her. She asks him if he thinks Will Graham survived the fall and is the one responsible for the near-murder of Hannibal.
> 
> Hannibal wakes later and informs Rachael that he wants to leave the hospital, to die at home. Rachael pleads with him to reconsider his request and offers him another reason to live.
> 
> She tells him that he's won her heart and asks him to live for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SAPPY ALERT**
> 
> OK..so it's a bit sappy but I think it's due right about now...
> 
> Comments, suggestions, rants, raves....welcomed!

The ringing phone woke Jack from a fit full sleep. _Two fucking AM...Who in the hell is calling me at this hour!_ He thought, answering the phone. Ten minutes later, he hung up and cursed again. "Christ...how in the hell did she find him at the hospital?" He raged, climbing out of bed. He called the Agency and was informed that Bedelia had slipped her two escorts and disappeared. After ordering her to be arrested by Bureau agents, he dressed and headed out for the hospital intent to talk with Rachael. The drive to the hospital was uneventful, and he soon was striding down the corridor to Hannibal's room. He noticed the uniformed police officer outside and nodded in silent agreement with the decision for one to be on duty. 

Showing the officer his FBI identification, he walked in to find Hannibal asleep and Rachael working on paperwork. She glanced up and relaxed a bit, motioning for him to walk over. Whispering, she nodded at Hannibal. "He's asleep. Somehow his medications were changed without my approval. He was given a pretty strong sedative, so that's the reason he didn't wake when Bedelia came in." Jack frowned and gave her a curious glance. "Who's the one who ordered the sedative?" Rachael shook her head. "They're still going over everything from the pharmacy. His chart is remaining in this room, with me. No one else is allowed to enter anything, unless I'm a witness and I sign off on the papers." Jack nodded and glanced over at the bed. "Damn. We've sent our agents to arrest her,but he's under threat now. You too, now that it's known you're his doctor and caregiver. We'll have to protect you both." 

Rachael shook her head. "Just make sure she's in better custody, Jack. That's all I require. I do have to ask you..are you sure that Will's dead?" Her question took him off guard for a moment. They never did find Will's body, but it had been stated in the final report that he was **_probably deceased_**. But to Jack, anything was really possible in this situation. It wouldn't be the first time someone faked their death to escape his people and Will would be one of them that could do it. Hell, he had the training in avoiding capture like the rest of the agents. His scowl told Rachael that he was also taking in the fact that Will was still alive and wanting Hannibal dead. "I thought so. That was the only thing that I could think of, Jack. It's just too much of a coincidence that Bedelia decided to return to Baltimore. Somehow she knew or was told that he had survived somehow and he had to die." 

Jack laughed quietly and shook his head. "You should have been a profiler, Rachael. I would have loved to have you in my department." Rachael smiled and stood up. "No thanks, Jack. I see enough from your agents that you send the hospital's way." She moved over to check on Hannibal, who was starting to wake from the sedative. He watched her as she gently positioned Hannibal in the bed and winced, knowing that he just couldn't imagine himself like Hannibal. Rachael leaned in and kissed his cheek and walked back to Jack. "He's still lethargic from the drug, but everything came back normal. Whatever she was going to give him, she didn't have the time to inject it into one of the lines." Jack nodded and moved towards the door. "Let him know I came by. We'll get Bedelia, don't worry about that. I'll make sure that she doesn't escape the Bureau again." Jack left and she sighed softly.

Hannibal opened his eyes and whispered "Rachael?" There was soft movement and her face appeared over his bed. "Shh..You're alright now. Somehow your medicines were changed without my knowledge yesterday. There was a sedative ordered that no one knew about." She paused, not wanting to upset him with the news that Bedelia had tried to kill him. "Who? Bedelia?" He said, searching her face. Rachael nodded, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Yes, Hannibal. Somehow she manipulated your records, ordered the change. Luckily, she didn't know that I was here with you last night." He nodded, and licked his lips. "Rachael, I want to leave the hospital. Allow me the right to die at home, in peace." She was taken aback by his request, and knew that he wouldn't survive past two or three weeks without the proper care here at the hospital. "Why?" She asked him, slipping her hand over his.

"Look at me..helpless..I have nothing, Rachael. Everything has been taken from me. I have no further reason to live." Hannibal's voice was flat and lifeless. Her mind reeled from his words. "Yes...yes, you do. You have much more to live for, Hannibal. So much, much more than you know at this moment." Shaking his head slightly, he closed his eyes. Rachael struggled to tell him of her feelings that had developed over the weeks that she had been in charge of his care. "What then do I have to live for, Rachael? All who I have known and a few I've come to love have betrayed me in every sort of way." He whispered, as the room slowly was illuminated by the rising sun. She finally gave in to the voice in her heart that had been telling her the truth all along. Rachael hoped and prayed that he wouldn't refuse the one thing that she could and would offer him..her heart.

Watching this man, who had been wronged for so many things as he laid there, she knew that his choice would only end in tragedy for both of them. She had never given her heart to anyone before and yet, she knew that this was right.

"You have me, Hannibal. Please, live for me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is taken aback by Rachael's admission of her love and finally allows himself a future with her. He tries to show her that he's unworthy of what she's offering, but sees himself in her eyes as being worthy of her love. They talk of him leaving the hospital and preparing the house when he asks her to marry him, thus ending the decades of heartaches and loss in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made this final chapter short (<1000) words.....
> 
> So.....he asks her, she agrees....yay!!!!!
> 
> Comments, suggestions, rants, raves, etc....welcomed!

Rachael's admission startled him for a moment. Hannibal somehow knew that she wasn't just saying this for his sake. She had found a way to love him like no other had to before. Bedelia had used him, lied to him but Rachael was telling him the truth. Rachael had seen past the false allegations and the accusations that had surrounded him from the start. Glancing at her, he saw in her eyes hope and promise of better times that he himself didn't dare allow. "You would love me? After everything that has happened, Rachael? I can't offer you what most people could. I have nothing." He whispered, as she slowly sat on the edge of the bed.

"You have courage...a hidden desire to live. I've seen that in you. You may not have noticed me, but I did see you the many times you were here with Will. There was something about you that most people did notice, including me. It was strength, a desire to keep him together when he was falling apart. You wouldn't allow him to falter, you gave him your strength and sadly in return he betrayed you. I could never do that to you, nor would I." She paused,a bit unsure how to proceed but continued. "Hannibal....let me in your world....I can help you, in so many ways." Rachael said, her hand on his. He searched his heart and soul as her eyes remained locked with his. There was an emptiness that he acknowledged and had always thought that would remain so. But here was someone who actually cared for him and refused to allow him to remain alone. Rachael was giving herself to him without asking for anything beyond his love. 

He smiled a tranquil smile and knew that what she offered was his salvation and redemption from all of the accusations and innuendo that had been swirling around him for years now. There finally was a future for him, but he hadn't been sure of that before today. The ghosts of the past could now finally rest and he could be at peace. He thought of his sister, his past traumas and how this woman who sat there could be the one to heal his fragile soul. 

Rachael sat there, as she watched all of the emotions that he felt showing in his eyes. She worried that he might still reject her and still insist that he be allowed to die. A profound silence loomed in the room, the sun now shining brightly and casting shadows on the tile floor. His answer came in that soft voice that she had come to love. "Help me to live, Rachael." She smiled, and a soft blush caressed her cheeks. How he wished that he could hold this beautiful, strong woman in his arms! Rachael leaned in and they shared a soft, sweet kiss. "Oh my love.." Hannibal whispered, as she placed her forehead against his. "Shh..We have plenty of time ahead of us, Hannibal." She said, as a tear of happiness slipped down her cheek. "Am I able to leave the hospital soon? I did hear you and the therapist talking the other day.." Rachael smiled, and nodded.

"I have to get the house prepared first. We need to get it ready for your arrival. Of course, one of the rooms downstairs will have to be renovated as a bedroom for you. That might take a week or two for that to be accomplished. I'll make the calls later today and get it underway." Hannibal smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "Make sure that they give us a big enough bed. I'm sure you don't want to sleep on a couch the rest of your life." He replied. Rachael pulled back a little and stared at him. "Are you asking..?"  
Hannibal nodded slightly. "I'm sure that you would want the proper thing asked of you, unless you would rather be a mistress than a wife." Her eyes grew wide and so did her smile. "Then the answer is yes!" He felt the warmth of her smile and the pain of the past decades of his life slipped away, leaving him with a brand new start with the woman who truly loved him.

 

It would not be easy for them, but he silently vowed that nothing would come between them in the years ahead. Hannibal would fight to keep her at his side and also clear his name from the treachery and deceit that Will Graham left behind. Rachael would also be fighting to keep him safe from those that would seek to do any harm to him. She was a fighter and that Bedelia was prevented by her from killing him was evidence enough to him. The citizenry of Baltimore would always view him as a monster, but they would persevere and continue with their lives. They wouldn't be driven out by those who were allowing fear and ignorance to supersede logic and the truth.

All that mattered to him was Rachael would be there, loving him and that was better than what the future would have dealt him. The trauma of his childhood and the loss of his sister wouldn't entirely go away, but the pain would eventually fade into a hazy memory. In turn, Rachael would finally have some peace of her own, which he knew she needed. That was one of the things that he could offer her, for her love.


End file.
